


【hime巽】白河夜船

by LowlifeLove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlifeLove/pseuds/LowlifeLove
Summary: 存档虽然起了这么个文艺的标题却是黄文
Relationships: HiMERU/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Kudos: 6





	【hime巽】白河夜船

医院附近的房子房租太高了。Himeru换了一间房子，面积不小，但不知道为什么配了一张很大的双人床，房间里的活动空间被挤压，休息日在家基本上只能睡觉。因为住在这样的房子里，失眠变得更加痛苦。

“是卖春吗？”

“只是陪睡而已。”风早依次脱下毛衣、袜子和裤子，他脱衣服的动作很斯文，说话也慢悠悠的。“我只是躺在客人旁边，不会和客人做爱，也不会睡着。如果客人中途醒来，我会和他聊聊天，给他倒杯水。”

这有用吗？Himeru差一点就问出口来。但既然已经发展成一项业务，说明这种服务确实有它的市场。白天和风早谈工作，他都不记得自己是什么时候睡了过去，醒来后天都黑了，他躺在会议室的沙发上，身上盖着一条薄毯，薄毯上有洗涤剂的气味，和风早衣服上的气味一样。

困的话可以再睡一会儿。风早坐在椅子上笑眯眯地对他说。对不起，我昨天晚上有些失眠。Himeru向风早道歉。其实不止昨天晚上，前天晚上，大前天晚上，好几个晚上，他都有些失眠。即便如此他也没有在工作中犯困。Himeru嘴上在道歉，心里一阵腹诽。这个风早巽的声音实在很催眠。

你经常失眠吗？要不要试一下陪睡服务？风早问他。

Himeru背对着风早躺在床上，他不知道风早是什么姿势，他感受不到对方的呼吸。尽管风早没有找他要钱，Himeru还是觉得自己被骗了。

“睡不着吗？”

风早一开口，Himeru就判断出来他此时正对着自己。

“无所谓。”

Himeru仍然背对着他。

这有用吗？Himeru在心里问自己。他并非完全睡不着，只是睡不好。有时候睡着了，梦到在玲明念书时的往事，梦到很多人，还有风早巽。尤其是风早巽。梦太清晰就会变得不像是梦，到头来Himeru也无法确定自己是在做梦，还是只是被回忆折磨得彻夜未眠。

所以他采纳了风早的建议。反正床很大，两个人睡绰绰有余。如果风早就躺在他旁边，他或许就不会再花掉一个晚上去梦见他。

今天风早本可以跟着Himeru直接回家，他却坚持要先回自己的住所。其实这样更好。Himeru想象不到他们两个在一张小桌上共进晚餐的样子。风早上门的时间掐得非常好，是适合入睡的时间段里偏早的时间点。他还是毛衣套衬衫的打扮，应该是刚洗过澡，低头脱鞋的时候，Himeru闻到他头发上的香味。

刚才在玄关处闻起来若有若无的香味，现在变得愈发浓烈。Himeru感觉风早已经贴上了自己的后背，两人之间的距离已经不能再近，然而事实是他们之间只有脚部的皮肤接触了。风早的脚背微不可察地摩擦着Himeru的脚跟。脚背的皮肤很嫩，脚跟则非常粗糙。用柔软的皮肤去摩擦坚硬的部分，像某种性暗示。房间静悄悄的，Himeru闭上眼睛。

“难得叫了陪睡，还是睡不着的话多少会有些不甘心吧？”

大床仿佛在河流上漂浮，风早的声音让平静的河面水波荡漾。

风早的衬衫很长，Himeru看着他跪在自己的身上解衬衣扣子。房间很暗，风早解了三颗，实在解不下去，两手拽着衬衫下摆，像脱T恤那样把衬衫脱掉了。衬衫盖住了风早的屁股，衬衫被脱掉后Himeru才发现他不知道什么时候已经把内裤也给脱了。

Himeru的上衣还好好地穿在身上，裤子也只是脱了一小截，仅仅露出要用的部位。风早已经是全裸状态，但他看起来并不在乎Himeru有没有脱，在衣着整齐的人面前全裸也不会感到羞耻。黑暗之中，Himeru看不清风早的裸体，只是看到一个大概的轮廓，知道对方现在在做什么动作。风早窸窸窣窣地摸上Himeru的腹部，然后摸到胯部，逐渐往下。

“还没有完全硬起来呢。”

风早沿着青筋舔舐，从会阴开始，一路舔到龟头。他含住阴茎，头越来越低。Himeru两手撑床，低头看着风早的动作。他是在给我口交吗？或许只是在用嘴测试硬度。当喉咙承受不住阴茎的硬度，风早就会把它吐出来，转而用更有弹性的部位去容纳。口交是更亲密的行为，Himeru想，他和风早的关系还没有到那种程度。

“有安全套吗？”

“有。”

风早的包立着靠在床边。他探出半个身子翻找安全套，包里的东西都被他翻出来，又被他乱七八糟地收好，整个包也被他随便地横放在地上。

“你带安全套都带一整盒？”

“……嗯。”

风早给自己和Himeru都戴好安全套就扶着Himeru的阴茎坐了下去。Himeru觉得自己不是插进去或捅进去，而是陷进去的，仿佛陷进一张柔软的床垫里。现在他确定自己真的被骗了。风早的内部稍微有些滞涩，但在没有润滑的前提下，运动的过程已经算是非常顺利。他骑在Himeru身上摇晃臀部，Himeru很快就感到两人的结合之处变得湿润粘腻。Himeru和风早最近因为工作的原因常常碰面，比起自己，es里的工作人员总是更愿意和亲切有礼的风早交谈。Himeru向来觉得风早虚伪，但也没有想象过风早骑在男人身上的样子，更不知道他骑在男人身上还会自己出水。身体由内到外地热了起来，Himeru脱掉了上衣。

“可以给我吗？”风早似乎有点不好意思，“晚上有点冷。我之后会带回去洗干净再还给你。”

Himeru把上衣递给他。“不用客气。”意思是你穿吧，穿完脱下放在这里就好，不要带走。

“谢谢。”

风早一直很安静。尤其是被后入的时候，脸埋在枕头里，连呼吸声都听不真切，Himeru只能通过风早后面的反应去寻找他的敏感点。他有意识地挤压那一点，风早吸得更紧。自己有什么让他获得快感的义务吗？Himeru一边进出风早一边想。过去的事情他仍然在乎，他痛恨风早，他希望风早受到伤害。但他是彬彬有礼的Himeru，Himeru没有伤害风早的理由，Himeru没有折磨风早的兴趣。他握住风早的腰，打算换一个节奏，风早却突然挣脱开来。

“我用嘴帮你好吗？”

“为什么？”

“我怕把床单弄脏了。”

你既然戴了安全套，想射的时候也可以直接射出来。Himeru本想这么对他说，但又想到刚才风早吸得特别紧。原来他已经射过一次。

“去卫生间吧。”

卫生间的灯光有些发黄，但足够亮，足够把他和Himeru完全包裹。风早站着岔开腿，两腿之间就是马桶。他垂下头，两手扶着水箱。他本以为自己不会再在性爱中感到羞耻。Himeru从后面进入风早，他才发现风早裸露着的皮肤都在泛红，耳根红得好像下一秒耳朵就会掉下来。

浴室空间更小，肉体撞击甚至可以产生回音，回音弹在耳膜上，Himeru被这声音搞得大脑充血。风早的后面又开始咬紧，他不耐烦地用手掰开风早的屁股。Himeru完全没想过要在这种场合下报复他，但这样的行为本身似乎已经构成一种伤害，阴茎的真面目是一把匕首，一进一出之间从风早的体内割下薄雾般的肉片。怎么会不痛呢？毕竟这种地方原本就不是用来被进入的。但你一定已经习惯了从这样的疼痛中找到乐趣。

水柱打在马桶壁上的声音异常清晰。Himeru没见过真实的潮吹，原来男人也会潮吹？还是只有风早会潮吹？风早高潮前没有动静，高潮时也一声不吭，只是喘不上气，一口气吸进去就仿佛窒息一般，要过一会儿才能把气吐出来。你知道自己潮吹了吗？Himeru想问他。风早的头垂得更低，腿根的肌肉不住地痉挛，因为Himeru握着他的腰他才勉强站着。应该知道吧，声音这么响，水还溅到了腿上，Himeru的裤子都被弄湿了。

“对不起。”

“为什么？”风早坐在马桶上，两脚踩着马桶边缘，左手无意识地在按摩腿部。他自己也不知道为什么。因为我现在的坐姿很没礼貌？因为弄湿你的裤子？因为……？Himeru似乎并不期待回答，他把风早留在卫生间，过了一会儿才重新进来。Himeru脱下裤子扔进洗衣机里。风早没想到今晚还能见到Himeru近乎全裸的样子，他看得有些发愣。

“外面的桌上有水。你自便。”

房间里彻底安静下来，Himeru大概睡下了。风早仍然坐着，刘海被呼吸吹得一晃一晃的。他闻了闻衣服，Himeru的味道已经不明显了。刚才有一瞬间他感受不到自己的意识，像晕过去了一样。像睡过去了一样。失神和高潮他都很久没有体验过了。几个小时以前他在自己家里的浴室，一边想着Himeru一边玩弄后面，但总是感到难过，前面也因此一直没什么反应。他太熟悉医院附近的路了，他看着马路对面即将熄灭的绿灯，身边的行人都奔跑起来。受伤以后他不会再为这样的小事奔跑，他的腿恢复了，但腿的寿命或许有所减少，比起赶红绿灯，应该还有其他事情更值得他去使用这条腿。他拐进路边的便利店，买了一盒安全套。

他把安全套放进包里，竟然错觉自己变成一个女人。他穿着长裤、衬衫和毛衣，但里面什么都没穿，没穿文胸也没穿内裤，就这样变成一个女人，空空如也地到了Himeru的家里。

风早回到房间里，Himeru躺在床上，呼吸绵长平缓，一副睡得很熟的样子。风早是偶像，同时是个牧师，陪床也算服务业，很少有人会在他面前掩饰自己，他的判断力也因此稍有退化。他看不出来Himeru是不是真的睡着。

他低下头，轻轻地与他接吻。

Himeru没有醒来。他已经睡着了。


End file.
